New Super Mario Bros. IC
It's new, it's super, it's New Super Mario Bros. IC. The game is for the Nintendo IC. It's created by Arend's brother. Bowser and his 8 children kidnapped Princess Peach (surprisingly) and the Mario Bros. are going to rescue her. Game Modes *'Adventure' - Save Princess Peach from the evil Koopa King Bowser and his eight children. **'Normal Mode' - Travel around world maps, visit toad houses, find secret exits and more. **'Challenge Mode' (unlockable) - A more challenging mode. It got different world maps with less Toad Houses and more Enemy Courses. When platforming, levels will be more tricky because of smaller platforms, more enemies and relocated Star Coins. Sometimes even secrect exits will take you to different places than in Normal Mode. **'Free Mode' - Just play courses without worrying about your saved game data. *'Battle' - The brothers will battle each other to show who is the real Superstar. This mode is multiplayer only. **'Coin Battle' - The brothers will battle for the most Coins on special courses. **'Star Battle' - The brothers will battle for the most Grand Stars on special courses. *'Minigames' - Play minigames alone or with friends. *'Options' - Settings for controls, online play and more can be found here. Worlds The player needs to travel trough many places of the Mushroom Kingdom to get to Bowser. Here is a list of worlds and the bosses. Items Blocks *'? Block' - What it contains is a mystery *'Brick Block' - Super Mario can break these, but they sometimes contain items *'Grab Block' - Grab them and throw them at enemies *'♪ Block' - Let Mario jump higher and they sometimes contain items *'POW Block' - Defeats all enemies on screen and let floating coins drop *'Used Block' - This block contains no items and does not have any effect Power-Ups *'Super Mushroom' - Makes Mario bigger and more powerful. *'Mini Mushroom' - Makes Mario smaller and is less powerful, but can enter small pipes *'Propeller Mushroom' - With this thing, Mario can fly in the sky *'Light Mushroom' - With this thing, nothing will stay hidden for Mario *'Fire Flower' - Let Mario throw fire *'Ice Flower' - Let Mario throw ice *'Blue Shell' - Mario can use his shell like a koopa *'Starman' - Makes Mario unbeatable *'1-Up Mushroom' - Gives a extra life Coins *'Coin' - Collect 100 for an extra life *'Red Coin' - Collect 8 (in time limit) for an Power-Up *'Blue Coin' - Normal coins who sometimes appear when pressed on a P-Switch. *'Star Coin' - Collect 3 per level and trade them for bonuses Switches *'P-Switch' - Turns the Coins in Bricks and vice versa or let blue coins appear *'?-Switch' - What is going to happen? Power-Up System The Mario Bros. can take different forms with different powers by using Power-Up. The Mario Bros. will loose their powers when they got hit by an enemy. Mario's powers can be separated in 3 categories. Standard Forms The Mario Bros. are small and a bit weak and if the Mario Bros. get hit by an enemy, the player will lose a live. Powers that belong in this category are: *' ' - The player will start the game in this form. This is the only form that can't be accessed by a Power-Up. Nothing Special *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Mini Mushroom. In this form, the Mario Bros. are light and small enough to fit in the smallest pipes, but also very weak. Super Forms The Mario Bros. are big and strong, but if the Mario Bros. get hit by an enemy, the Mario Bros. will turn back in Small Mario. Powers that belong in this category are: *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Super Mushroom. Nothing special. Powerful Forms The Mario Bros. are big, strong and have one special ability, but if the Mario Bros. get hit by an enemy, the Mario Bros. will turn back in Super Mario. Powers that belong in this category are: *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Fire Flower. In this form, the Mario Bros. can throw fireballs. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch an Ice Flower. In this form, the Mario Bros. can throw iceballs. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Propeller Mushroom. In this form, the Mario Bros. can fly staight up in the sky. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Light Mushroom. In this form, the Mario Bros. can see clearly in dark areas and hidden blocks and areas will be highlighted. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch an Koopa Shell. In this form, the Mario Bros. can use their Shells. Preform a Shell Dash to break Brick Blocks from the side and defeat enemies. Power-Suit Forms The Mario Bros. are big, strong and have multiple extra abilities, but if the Mario Bros. get hit by an enemy, the Mario Bros. will turn back in Super Mario. On top of that, these Power-Up are rare. Powers that belong in this category are: *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch an Penguin Suit. In this the Mario Bros. can throw iceballs, slide on their belly (to break Brick Blocks from the side) and swim a lot easier under water. The Bros. also won't slip on ice and move a bit slower. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch an Phoenix Suit. The Mario Bros. can shoot fireballs and flap their wings so they can jump higher and slowly go back to the ground. It also let them run faster. Temporary Forms These powerful forms last only for a short time sadly. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Starman. The Mario Bros. will defeat any enemy when they touch one. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Mega Mushroom. The Mario Bros. will break everything in their sight. Gallery File:NewSuperMarioBrosICUS.png|Early American Box Cover File:Lightmushroom.png|Light Mushroom File:LightMario.png|Light Mario Trivia *Fire Mario (and Fire Luigi) got a different look in this game (based on its appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3) to fit with Ice Mario's and the Fire Toads colors. *To let the two Toads look a bit more different from each other, the blue Toad now has glasses like in Super Mario Galaxy. He didn't have glasses in earlier editions of the game though. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:2D Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games